Samurai Idiots
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Gintama is awesome! All credit goes to Sorachi Hideaki 空知 英秋! Years and Years have past since the Joui War had ended. The samurai were great people until Edo was invaded by the Amanto. The amanto were sucessfully at taking over Edo causing the samurai to be useless. What happens when a powerful samurai meets a old friend? GintokiOC
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Idiots [Gintoki Sakata Love Story]

Vicky Takura

Age: She would have to kill you if you found out. ?

Looks- She has red hair and bluish, violet eyes.

About Her- A long time ago Vicky was one of the most powerful women samurai in Edo.

But, because of the Amanto invading Edo, the samurai arc was put to an end.

Samurais became useless.

She will never let it go, but it was time to enjoy the present.

She knows that whenever the Amanto got out of hand; she would stop them.

Katsura is Vicky's longtime friend.

He and Vicky use to train together and were childhood friends.

Vicky, Katsura, Gintoki, and Shinsuke were trained the way of a samurai by Yoshida Shouyou.

Soon becoming leaders in the Joui War.

But, Vicky never entered the war.

Katsura didn't want his friend to get hurt.

Vicky was forced to stay behind.

Feeling weak, she ran away wanting to get stronger and never feeling weak again.

Katsura and the others haven't seen her since.

During the Amanto times, Vicky realizes that she should try to adapt to this weird world and its ways.

She soon gets a place in Kabuki District and goes hunting for a job.

Likes- You find out in the story!

Dislikes- steal her food, ignorant people, annoying people, and mayonnaise

Extras: She hates skirts.


	2. Chapter 2

GinTama is one of the funniest anime. I ever read watch and try to draw!

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 1: Something is really off about this Family?

"_The land of Edo was once called the Land of Samurai. Edo was soon invaded by the Amanto. The samurai fought but were defeated by the Amanto causing the Amanto to put a ban on carrying swords in public."_

Shinpachi*POV at Odds Jobs Gin

"Gin-chan, we haven't had any customers all day and where is Kagura? "I stop sweeping the floor and look around.

"She went to go get my JUMP and her pickled seaweed. I don't know what's taking her so long but she better bring me my damn JUMP." He said picking his nose.

Kagura*POV

I came out of the store with a box of pickled seaweed.

Gin-chan told me to get something else but I don't remember.

I opened my purple umbrella and walk the busy streets. It was pouring down raining.

I saw a little girl crying.

She was a brunette with golden eyes in a black and pink kimono. I wonder what she was crying about.

I toke out a piece of pickled seaweed and put it in my mouth.

I walk over to the crying brunette and covered her with my umbrella.

She looked at me with her golden teary eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"'Cause…I lost my daddy." She said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Well, how about I get you out this bad weather and then will look for you your Dad."

The little girl nodded and follows me.

Gintoki*POV

"Hello, my name is Toga Katsmina ." He bowed.

Shinpachi and I were sitting on the couch drinking Tea looking at the bald headed man in front of us.

"So, what can we do for you Toggie?"

"I was wondering if you could find my daughter. I will pay anything just find my daughter."

"Anything?" My mind wondered to think all of the parfaits in the Edo.

"Gin-chan! I'm home!" Kagura was back…and with a little girl.

"Daddy!" The little girl jumped into Toggie's arms.

"Togo!" I watched hugged his daughter. I couldn't help but think something was off.

"Thank you so much. You work fast. Now here is your…" He toke the envelope out until..

"Daddy wait, What about the problem?" She said glaring at him. Ok, there is something really off about this family.

"Oh right! Thanks princess! Mr. Odd Jobs, I request your help again. There is a woman with beautiful red hair with blue eyes. I need you to find her for me. She is my fiancée and she has gone missing. Here is the picture."

(Introduction)

Where have I seen her before? I thought. She looks so familiar.

"Wow! She is my kind of girl! Why would she want to for a man like you?"

I blunted.

"Yeah with her body, she could get any man she want." Kagura blurted out.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to Toga, he….." I showed Shinpachi the picture. "Why would she want a man like you anyway?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We had been friends with for a long time and I recently purpose to her last week. Please find her." He smiled handing me the money.

"Excuse me, do you mind telling us about what happen to Togo's mother? Shinpachi asked curiously.

Toggie stared at his daughter and she smiled and stiffen out a little giggle.

"She died in a car accident last week." He smiled.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SMILE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" We yelled at them.

"Do you not love her anymore or anything like that?" I said curiously

"We were high school sweethearts. I had been married to her for 45 years."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"How old are you anyway?" Kagura barked.

"50."

"YOUR 50!" We yelled again.

"Yes."  
"Ok, before Gin, Kagura, and I blow a gasket in our head, do you know where you last saw her." Shinpachi rubbed his head.

"Yes. I saw her at Otose's Snack shop. She was eating there and then I walk her home."

So the witch saw her last.

"Do you know where she lives?" I said.

"Yes. All of the information about her is in the envelope with the money. I have to go take Togo to her dance recital. Please find her." He smiled and left.

Everything went silent. Shinpachi said something.

"Gin-chan."

"Hm?"

"There is something off about that family."

He was right.

There was some really fishy about that family.

And who was that woman in the picture.

I recognize her from somewhere but where?

Review?

If you've got enough free time to fantasize about your beautiful death, why don't you just live your life beautifully to the end.

Sakata Gintoki


	3. Petition 2

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

KagomeUchiha101


	4. Chapter 3

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 2: She's Back; What's my name?

Gintoki*POV

Kagura-chan jumped on the stool and ate some rice.

Shinpachi and I just look at the mountain gorilla in front of us.

"What? I'm hungry and it is not like you guys have any food. You foodless bastards!"

She said stuffing her face. Otose-san looked at me and Shinpachi.

She toke a puff out of cigarette and sighed.

"I hope you know everything the china girl eats is going to your rent."

Shinpachi started wrestling Kagura or more like Kagura was wrestling Shinpachi and winning.

"Kagura-chan, STOP! We can't afford this."

"Shut up, four-eyes!"

Poor, Shinpachi. Kagura-chan is too much for him.

And they continued their bickering and fighting.

I turned from them.

"Oi,… Have seen a picture of this woman?" I pointed in the old hag's face sitting down.

"Yes, She's the girl who I just hire to work her." She handed me a drink.

"Well, her fiancée is looking for her?" I toke the drink.

"Strange, she didn't say anything about being engage yesterday. In fact, she put single on her application."

Catherine came from in the back with Tama.

"This Are you should you need any more help? You already have a cat and robot?"

"Hey!"

"Shooo! Shooo! Go back to your litter box." I waved her off.

During all the commotion, I spotted the red haired woman come into the building. She was wearing this weird looking cut off kimono.

"Oi… Otose-san! I'm sorry! I had to take care some unfinished business at the last moment. Please forgive me." She bowed.

Her voice was very calm and as she came up from bowing. I came contacted with bluish, violet eyes.

There was one woman who I know have the same type of eyes. That face and those boobs it could only be her. What the hell was her name?

"There she is!" Shinpachi and Kagura yelled running start out.

This is not going to end will.

Vicky*POV

I saw orange haired girl and guy with glasses darting right at me.

I dashed out the shop.

These guys must be the new people he sent after me. I need to get to clear space where there are no people.

That way I can kill them without anybody noticing anything. They're pretty fast to be keeping up with me.

But, I'm faster.

I couldn't get a glimpse of the sliver haired samurai, he reminds me of certain someone. Hm?

Gintoki*POV

Damn! She's fast! What the hell is her name?

Why am I running after a nameless woman?

This is getting after of hand. I threw my sword at her to stop her from running.

"Ha-ha, I got you now!" I yelled.

Vicky*POV

I'm almost to an opening field. I turned around to see if I outran them.

Everything just went black.

Otose *POV

"It toke you idiots long enough." I toke a puff of my cigarette.

Catherine and Tama were cleaning the shop.

"She almost outran us. But, we caught up too her." The samurai stated.

"Whatever. Did you find out her name at least?"

The china girl walks over.

"No, he knocked her out before we could ask her, un-huh!"

"Maybe we could check her stuff?" I suggested.

Shinpachi walk over to the red haired woman."

"Umm.. Otose-san! She's only carrying a sword."

"A sword! Huh?" The sliver samurai said hovering over the woman.

I saw her moving and scratching her back.

Vicky*POV

I scratched my back and open my eyes to see a sliver haired samurai towering over me. So, he is really alive after all.

"Gintoki Sakata"

"Vicky Takara"


	5. Chapter 4

This Chapter is going to be mini bite. The plot will continue next chapter

Chapter 3: Fire crotch vs. Sliver balls Mountain Gorilla vs. four eyes

Gintoki: Where you been Fire crotch?

Vicky: -glares- Sliver balls, now of your damn business!

Shinpachi: -looks at Vicky- Is she your girlfriend, Gin-chan?

Kagura: Why would she want to be with Sliver Balls?

Gintoki: Yes! –glares at Kagura- Shut up you mountain gorilla!

Vicky: -flips a chair- I am not your girlfriend Sliver Balls!

Shinpachi: Everybody come down!

Kagura: Shut up four eyes –throws a chair-

Gintoki: -smirks- fire crotch, you need to stop telling lies!

Vicky: -Narrow eyes- Or what?

Kagura: Run fire crotch! Run fire crotch! Pervert on the loose! Four Eyes, shut the hell up!

Shinpachi: Why am I call four eyes?

Gintoki: Fire Crotch I am coming for you! –runs-

Vicky: -runs- Leave me alone sliver balls!

Kagura: I'll save you fire crotch-runs after them-

Shinpachi: What was the point of this chapter?

I will update next week! I'm working on something!


	6. Chapter 5

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 4: Reunion sort of?

Gintoki*POV

The woman who mysteriously disappeared after the Joui war, I thought she died a long time ago. But, now she was standing right in front of me.

So many questions were flying through my mind at this moment.

I really didn't know how to start a conversation with her. She glared at me or thought she was glaring at me.

When we were children her glares never affected me. Her eyes were always too honest and pure for a glare to mean anything. This was the main reason Zura and Shinsuke didn't want her in the war.

We all knew she was a strong samurai. Though. We didn't want those eyes to be soiled by all the blood, suffering, and pain to destroy her.

She could survive out there physically but mentally? She would be destroyed and become harden in the inside.

"Hey are you just going to stare at me all night or what Kintoki?

It was my turn to glare at her. She smirked in return like she won something.

"Who the hell are you calling Kintoki? It's Gintoki, fire crotch?"

I smirked. It's not my fault that she's redhead. She'd grown up a lot over the years.

Her hair was longer and redder. Her eyes were still bluish-violet. But, I couldn't help see that weren't the same as they were before. They were duller and sad.

One of my favorite parts about her is her body really grown a lot. Her body had grown in every feature.

I guess calling her flatty the pancake was out of the question. She is definitely no Robert de Flatto.

I couldn't help drool or stare at the wonder twins in front at me.

Vicky* POV

"Fire crotch! I would rather have red hair any day then sliver, sliver balls."

I retorted back. He had no right to be talking about anybody's hair.

Mr. Natural Perm Samurai.

I waited for him to respond.

He's been staring at me like he was lost in thought or something.

I look down at the floor.

Well, I can't really blame him. I left without telling Zura or him or Shinsuke.

I feel guilty, but I'm angry! They were the ones who didn't want be in the war. They left me alone. I just felt so weak and scared. Master had died. I just didn't want to stay here and do nothing.

Was leaving to get stronger really a good thing after all? I sighed.

There was no reason to second guess myself now. I already made the decision. I can't go back on my word. That would be disrespect to my code of being a samurai.

I look back up to Gin's face. Was that drool hanging from the corner of his mouth?

From the drool in dangling out of his mouth, it really shows he wasn't paying attention to me.

I waved my hand.

"Gin. Hello, Gin! Gintoki. Sliver balls."

I continued to wave my hand in his face trying to get his attention.

He really is pissing me off! What the hell was he staring at?

I traced his red dead fished eyes to… my chest.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

Are you telling me this pervert eyes been there the whole time?

I frowned and cracked my knuckles. I punch him in the face sending him out of the shop.

I completely forgot other people were in the shop. I looked around to see a robot, lady that looks like a cat, Otose-san, the china girl, and the guy with glasses. They all looked shocked. Maybe I overdid it a little bit. I scratched my head and bowed to them.

"Please forgive my behavior Otose-sama. It was inappropriate but it was for a good reason." I glared at the sliver haired samurai now walking in digging his ear. "And I never got to fully introduction. My name is Vicky Takura.

I bowed the second time.

She smiled at me.

"There is no reason to apologize, Vicky. That idiot owes me rent anyway. Those two…" She pointed to the china girl with orange haired. She was a Amanto for sure. The boy with the glasses and blue and white kimono, he's samurai. "…are his companions/ brats. Kagura and Shinpachi." I nodded in response.

I took a seat in front of Otose. I heard coughing from behind Otose-sama. She toke a puff out of her cigarette and sighed. "This Catherine and Tama, they are my other employees."

"Oi,… What the hell did you punch me for? I was only being a man."

Gin said sitting next to me.

"You weren't being a man. You were being a pervert. " I pulled my shirt to cover my chest area a little bit. I could tell by the corner of my eye. Gin was unconsciously watching me. The sicko.

"Pachi boy. Don't you think Vicky's chest attracts men to her?" Gin grabbed Shinpachi's head and turned it to my chest. Shinpachi blushed and had nosebleed.

Kagura jumped up on the stool on the other side of me. "So, Vinny-san, I heard to you are getting hitch?"

I smiled at the cute nickname. But, then frowned, " I have no idea what you talking about?"

Shinpachi recover from his nosebleed and had a tissue in his left nostril. "Are you sure Vicky-san? Because guy's name Toga Katsmina and his daughter Togo; they were looking for you. He seems to know a lot about you. He even purpose to you and you said yes."

I looked at Shinpachi if he had three eyes. Gin noticed my face expression.

"From the look on your face, you don't know this guy do you?" He said taking the drink Otose-sama gives him.

"Did they act rather strange?" They nodded their heads.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

"Gin. Those people are after me. They are assassins sent from Katsmina Clan. The Katsmina Clan are samurai, ninjas, and assassins who are train to kill. They wanted me to join them. But, I refuse. So, I stayed in apartment here in Edo with a young girl and her family. They were nice enough to cook me dinner and take a bath. The next day I went out to look for a job. I came back and…"

I swallowed down some of the drink. I could feel water forming in my eyes. "…They were slaughtered."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Wanted

"**Gin. Those people are after me. They are assassins sent from Katsmina Clan. The Katsmina Clan are samurai, ninjas, and assassins who are train to kill. They wanted me to join them. But, I refuse. So, I stayed in apartment here in Edo with a young girl and her family. They were nice enough to cook me dinner and take a bath. The next day I went out to look for a job. I came back and…"**

**I swallowed down some of the drink. I could feel water forming in my eyes. "…They were slaughtered."**

Vicky*POV

The tears were still form in the corners of my eyes. But, I didn't let them fall. I'm not a crybaby anymore.

So I need to suck it up. Kagura and Gintoki looked like there were in deep thought about the matter. But, then Kagura started stuffing her face with rice again.

I sweat dropped.

Shinpachi gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Vicky-san. "

"It's okay, Shinpachi-kun. You don't need to feel sad because it's not your fault." It's really not his fault.

The only one to blame is me. I should have never got involve with that family. They would have still been alive.

Making one careless mistake cost 3 lives, I really need to be more carefully. I check the clock it was 9:43 at night. It was getting late and if I heard some rumor that "the freaks come out at night."

And I really don't need to get into any more trouble.

"Well, guys it's getting late. I really have to go. I need to get ready for work in the morning."

I grabbed my sword and waved at them. "See ya in the morning"

"Bye Vinny-san!"

"Bye Vicky-san!"

I walk down Kabuki District to see drunks and people heading home from there late night jobs. The streets were starting to become completely empty.

The Kabuki District has a lot of interesting characters. I see why Gintoki lives here.

I went to the bridge to take a breather. I lean over the side and enjoy the beautiful starry sky. The cool nightly air was something I miss for a long time. I remember sharing this air with Sensei, Shinsuke, Gintoki, and Zura.

After a long day of learning, we all would sit in a meadow of some sort and enjoy the starry skies. It was beautiful and amazing.

Times like these I wish we could all spend a night like that again? But, I know that can never be possible.

I soon closed my eyes and thought about the outcome if I would have never left or if I Zura didn't stop me from joining the war.

"Well, if it isn't Vicky Takura?"

A mysterious voice came from behind me.

I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" I growled coldly.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist and a blade press to my throat.

"I think I'm the only one who should be asking the questions around here?"

I could feel breath burning on my neck. Ever heard of some tic tacs or breath mints?

I tried to grab my sword, but I felt another blade go through my hand. I bit my lip to suppress the urge to scream.

"Now, I'm the one who calling the shots here. You don't run a damn thing."

He ripped the blade out of my hand with brutal force and toke my sword. The blood was shooting out my hand. I was starting to loose conscience.

"So, this is the powerful redhead Tobaku. Now you going to pick or die, Join or Die?"

"Like hell! You people are nothing but monsters. I will never forgive you idiots for killing that poor family! They didn't do anything to deserve such a crucial death."

He sighed. "It's your funeral! I really did want you to become one of us. You one fine promising samurai too bad it's going to have to go to waste. But in the honor of killing you, I will use your own blade in the honor of a samurai."

I was too light-headed to move. Dammit!

Just when I was going to give up the assassin suddenly flew off me. What the hell?

"You know I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, Vicky?"

I saw the sliver haired samurai in front of me. "Gintoki"

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Why was he here?

I tried to move but due to too much blood loss. Everything just went black for the second time today.

**Will Vicky make it?**

**And is Gintoki going to kick some a**?"**

**Next time on Samurai Idiots!**


	8. Chapter 7

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 6: Recovery and Zura (Katsura)

Gintoki*POV

I caught Vicky just before she hit the ground. I quickly put her on my back.

"Sliver Samurai, I paid you to bring her to me not protect her." The man removes his mask to reveal Toga Katsumina.

I glared at him. "You're not getting your filth hands on her you disgusting bastard."

Toga started laughing. "You know I could forgot this whole thing if you take her place in joining the Katsumina Clan. You will find out we are a formidable and honorable Clan."

I crack smile. "You call your clan formidable and honorable when you kill anyone who rejects your offering into your clan. You should try finding new titles to describe your clan. It sounds pretty weak to me."

Toga frowned. A black bird flew on his shoulders it seems there was note attach to it. Toga toke the note and read it.

He smirked then sends the bird away. "It seems they don't want me to kill you too yet. You should be grateful that the Katsumina Clan has spared your lives and not taking it. See ya around, Sliver Samurai.

He threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared. As the smoke begins to disappeared, I begin to think what kind of real trouble has Vicky gotten herself into?

Vicky*POV

A light shined as I open my eyes trying to get adjust to lighting of a room. I tried to get up out of the bed. But it didn't work my right hand was completely numb, I couldn't feel a thing. I soon notice I wasn't in my regular clothes anymore. I was in someone's blue sleeping clothes. They weren't mine. The clothes were simply 2 sizes bigger than me. I tried getting up with my left hand but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't try moving at this moment."

I turned my head to the sound of voice. It was beautiful woman with short brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes to go along with it. She was wearing peachy flowery kimono.

I'm not a lesbian or anything but seriously she is one pretty girl.

"I don't mean to be rude but where am I?"

She began changing my bandages. "You're back at Odd Jobs. Gin-Chan carried you back after you were attack by an assassin last night."

The memories of the attack come back to me bit by bit. My hand began to throb again from the weight of the new bandages.

"Arigato, please tell your name?"

She smiled. "My name is Otae Shimura. I'm Shinpachi's sister and also a friend of Odd Jobs and queen of Kabuki District."

I sweat dropped. Strange, I didn't know the Kabuki District had queen.

"Well, arigato Otae-san!"

The door slid open and it was Gintoki. The expression on Gintoki's face gave me a hint he had something on his mind. Otae-san toke the hint and left the room sliding it close.

"Gintoki, I—"He interrupted me.

"What did you do after I left to go into the Joui War?"

He sounded serious and I didn't want to look at his eyes. I turn my head away from Gintoki. I could hear footsteps coming near me. I could feel his arms around waist; He pulled me out of the bed and put me in between legs.

"You aren't moving until you tell me?"

"Gintoki, why didn't you let me go to war with you and the rest?"

All of these things could have been avoided if you just let me fight alongside you guys.

I turned around and look him into his eyes. He was still holding on to my waist.

"Because you would have been just like me constantly being haunt by your own past. A past that you don't need and what I and the rest of Joui warriors were protecting you from."

For some many years, I thought I was weak, but I was strong all along.

"After you left, I felt like I was weak and I left the village. I travel around protecting people from the Amanto until they put a ban on swords. But I refuse to not be able to carry my sword and did what I wanted and continue my bushido. I was known throughout Edo and other countries as the red-head Tobaku. People were scared of me and some were interesting in my power. People like the Katsumina Clan. I refuse to give up my bushido for their horrible ways, but for them resisting was futile. They wanted me dead the next day. Each village, I would travel to they would slaughter anybody I would associate with it even that poor defenseless family…" I begin crying like a little baby. I was tired of being a strong woman for once. I just need a friend. I hugged Gintoki and cried into his chest.

Over the years, I miss Zura, Shinsuke, Sakamato, and Gintoki. They were my friends, people who I could count on. I was lonely.

I wiped my eyes and look up Gintoki. He was smiling. "Are you done crying?"

I nodded my head. I caressed Gintoki and lean in…

The door slid wide open. "Gin-chan! Please tell Kagura-chan that…?" Shinpachi blushed and turned around and left the room. Another familiar figure appears at the door.

Gintoki and I turned our attention from each other to the figure at the door. The figure had girly long black hair and onyx eyes.

"For some many years, I thought my fellow friend was dead! VICKY-CHAN!"

The man kicked Gintoki out of the way and hugged me. I laughed. "I miss you too, Zura!"

Katsura was like my protective older brother. He was there for me when nobody else was. "It's not Zura! It's Katsura! Anyway what were you and Gintoki doing alone in-?"

Gintoki came out of nowhere and hit Zura. "Idiot, can't you see we were in the middle something?"

"It's not idiot, It's Katsura! And I know you weren't with my Vicky-chan! I will defend her honor from even the likes of you Gintoki!"

Katsura and Gintoki start beating on each other. Then later Kagura and Shinpachi join in. They all idiots but, you got love them.

?*POV

"Sir, it seems she's alive after all" said a guy with headphones on his head.

"Well, it looks like we are going to earth after all." Said former Joui war captain.


	9. Chapter 8

**Samurai Idiots **

**Chapter 7: Spending the Day in Kabuki District (Part 1)**

Vicky*POV

It has been two weeks since the assassins of the Katsumina Clan attacked me. I do not know if they gave up on trying to find me or if they were pissed and watching my every move. During the time of my recover, Gin made me move in with him and Kagura. I did not mind at all because I miss being around friends.

I leapt out Gin's bed and headed into the living room. I live in the same room and sleep in the same bed with Gin because he insisted. To be honest, I had my own bed, but Mr. Pervert threw away on purpose. Therefore, I have to remind him to keep his hands to himself. I think he forgets that I am a samurai and I can kick his ass across the country.

In the living room, Kagura was, on the couch, picking her nose. Gin was on the other couch doing the same. "Wow, you guys have a "Father-like, daughter-like" relationship." I said aloud. Sadaharu was lying down on the next couch next Kagura. Gin told me many things about the huge dog, but I could not believe because he is too cute to do all those bad things. Kagura jumped off the couch and gave me hug. "Vinny-san"!

I recently found out that Kagura was from the Yato Clan. I have fought a couple of Yato in the past and they are some dangerous type of Yato.

"Good morning to you too, Kagura." Gin just gave me the casual wave.

"Ohayo"! Shinpachi said walking into the living room. "Oh, Vicky-san, my sister wanted me to give you this." It was a bento box. I toke the box from Shinpachi's hand and opened it. It was fried egg again except it was Otae's version. Every normal person in the world would consider it old, dirty dark black matter. They did not sugar coat it on anything. Otae could not cook and if she did, it would mean annihilation for the rest of humanity.

"Tell her I said thanks, Shinpachi." He nodded slowly.

"Gin-Chan, Kagura-Chan, this is the fifth time I've came over here and it's a junk pile. When are you guys going to act your age and clean up around here?" Shinpachi scolded.

Gin was digging in his ear now. "Oi. Oi Pachi-Boy, it is not our fault it is your fault. You are housekeeper around here. You keep clean."

"I agree with Gin-Chan on this, four eyes! You and your ugly glasses need to do your cleaning around here. Since you are always complaining, this gives you something to do."

"WHEN DID I TURN INTO THE UGLY STEPSISTER AROUND HERE?" yelled a pissed Shinpachi.

They all started arguing and pulling each other faces. I sweat dropped and left the room to put on my clothes. I wanted to explore the town and found out where Zura live because this was first time in days I was actually up to do anything.

I was wearing my half-cut kimono and I put my sheathed sword on my side. I pulled my red hair to the side and walk back into the living room. The room was in worse condition when I left in a couple minutes ago. I was on my way out the door until I heard, "Where you are you going, Vicky?"

I turned around to see it was Gintoki. He was leaning on my door already in his regular clothes. I could tell in his eyes. He was thinking I was going to leave again. I walked over to him stared into his eyes, and told him.

"Did you think I was going to leave you again?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"I know what you are capable of so I had to make sure." He smiled. He tilted my head slightly and leans in…

I know what your all thinking, but it didn't happen, yet because a mop came crashing into the door.

The door came down and in walked a robot? In addition, it was it was Tama, the one Otose-sama hired way before me.

"Gintoki-sama, Otose-sama told me to come collect rent." I looked at Gintoki, who had a nervous look on his face.

"Tama-Chan, do you mind waiting outside so I can get the money out of my dresser." She nodded.

"Ok, Gintoki-sama! Please don't take long." She picked up the door and put it back into place.

"Some landlord you got there, Gin"

"Trust me, it gets worse." Shinpachi said opening the door from the living room. Kagura was behind him wearing her usual yukata. We all walked back into the living room. "Gin-Chan, what are we going to do this time? We have not gone on a job for two weeks. We have no money." Shinpachi said worried.

Gin snapped his fingers. "I got it if we all hide under the table and be very, very quiet. She will go away."

I narrowed my eyes at Gin. Shinpachi doing the same thing. "When does that every work, Gin-Chan?"

The door busted wide open and this time it was not just Tama. It was Catherine and Otose-sama, too.

"I want my rent money, you idiot!" Otose yelled coming through the door. I back up a little because Otose-san is scary when she gets mad. Gin was the first to react and jumped out the window. Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu, I followed suit. We land on the trash can outside in the alley, ran out the alley, and down the street.

"I want my rent money, you idiots!" We heard Otose as got on the back of Sadaharu. As soon as we were far away from Otose's place. We jumped off Sadaharu and began walking ourselves. Everything was normal until a cop car pulled up in front of us. A large bazooka appeared out the side window.

It was aiming straight at us and "BAM!"


	10. Chapter 9

**I was in the mood to update Samurai Idiots because I read some amazing and interesting Gintama Fanfictions!**

**Gin: Yeah, yeah, this story is not about you it's about me and amazing abilities such as "BANKAI" **

**Vicky: -.- And you want me to be paired with this idiot.**

**Kagome: -sighs-**

**This is a short chapter to just introducing the Shinsengumi. The plot will continue next chapter. **  
Spending the Day in Kabuki District (Part 2)

**What happen in the last chapter? **

"BAM"!

Gin*POV

The smoke was everywhere. I coughed and sneezed. "VICKY! KAGURA! SHINPACHI! SADAHARU!" I yelled still coughing.

"I'm ok, Gin." It was Vicky.

"Me too, aru." That idiot is ok.

"Don't forget about me." It had to be the guy in the glasses.

"Ruff!" Well, it sounds like everyone is okay.

The smoke cleared. I spotted Vicky, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu running up to me.

"Who the hell shot at us?" Vicky said cracking her neck.

"You know ladies don't talk that way." A couple of tax-robbers appeared out of the cop cars.

Normal*POV  
The tax-robbers were no one other than the Shinsengumi.

The Shinsengami consisted of:

Isao Kondo- Leader of the Shinsengumi (aka Gorilla) . He is a stalker.

Toshiro Hijikata- Vice chief of Shinsengumi (aka the Demon Vice Chief). He loves smoking cigarettes and mayonnaises.

Sougo Okita- 1st division captain (aka Sadist). He really is a sadist.

Sagaru Yamakazi- Spy- (aka Tennis freak) He is nothing more than anpan eating, tennis playing freak.

~**PLOT WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER!**~


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for commenting and favoring this story. It really means a lot. **

Chapter 9: Spending the Day in Kabuki District (Part 3)

"_**Who the hell shot at us?" Vicky said cracking her neck.**_

"_**You know ladies don't talk that way." A couple of tax-robbers appeared out of the cop cars.**_

_**Normal*POV**_

_**The tax-robbers were no one other than the Shinsengumi.**_

_**The Shinsengumi consisted of:**_

_**Isao Kondo- Leader of the Shinsengumi (aka Gorilla). He is a stalker.**_

_**Toshiro Hijikata- Vice chief of Shinsengumi (aka the Demon vice Chief). He loves smoking cigarettes and mayonnaises.**_

_**Sougo Okita- 1st division captain (aka Sadist). He really is a sadist.**_

_**Sagaru Yamakazi- Spy- (aka Tennis freak) He is nothing more than anpan eating, tennis playing freak.**_

Vicky*POV

I glared at the cigarette-smoking dude. "Do you know you are killing more lives than saving them?"

The smoker glared. "Are you aware that I'm a cop?"

What is that supposed to mean? "Are you aware that I don't give a flying fuck?"

The dirty brown haired boy laughed. "Oi, Hijikata, it seems you can't charm the ladies even if they are a criminal or civilian?" He clicked his tongue. "What are you going to do?"

"Oi, Sougo, what side are you on?" Hijikata yelled.

"Calm down, Toshi, we are here on business." All of them looked at me seriously. The tall gorilla begins speaking, "Madam, you are too beautiful to be carrying sword. Please allow us to confiscate from you."

He walked over to grab my hand, instead; He grabbed my left breast, moreover grope it. Everyone froze and the gorilla gulped.

I stared at him for a long time and…WHAM! The gorilla flew through three buildings. Shinpachi, Gintoki, and the smoker mouth flew wide open. The black haired boy yelled, "CHIEFF!" He ran to find his leader.

I fix my shirt causing Shinpachi, Gintoki, and the smoker to switch motives and stare unconsciously. Everyone is fucking pervert today.

"Hey! Stop staring at Vinny-san's boobies! You bunch of perverted idiots, aru!" Kagura shouted dodging the sadist attack.

The sadist boy smirked. "China, are you jealous because you don't have any breasts." You know I wish everyone would stop talking about breasts for two seconds.

Kagura glared at the sadist, who was polishing his bazooka. She took out her umbrella and shot at the sadist and anyone in her way. Dammit, this is going to hurt in the morning.

-3 hours of pain later-

Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, and I manage to get away from the police and stop Kagura from destroying Kabuki District. Shinpachi was cleaning the bathroom and Kagura was asleep in the couch in front of Gin and I.

I was wrapping Gin's hand. He was lucky from the beating she gave him. He only wounded his hand.

I smiled in success. "There."

He tested out his hand and smiled, "Thanks Vicky."

"Anytime, Gin."

I packed up the first aid kit. "Did you have fun today?"

I look Gin straight in the eyes. "Do you think I had fun today?"

He had unfazed look on his face. "I don—"I silenced him with a kiss. His lips were moist and soft. I wanted more. I released the kiss and smirked.

"The author has been waiting to write that for the last three chapters. I think you really did have fun today.'' He said breaking the fourth wall.

I shook my head seductively. Gin noticed and gave me goofy grin. "I think my fun just about to start." He hoisted me on his shoulders and I giggled.

**Excuse me; this is my announcement if you do not want to read lemon. I would advise you not to read the next chapter.**

**Remember, I warn you~!**

**Gin: SHUT UP**

**Author: Well, excuse me!**

**Vicky: What is this? You want me to have sex with this idiot. Has the world gone mad? **


	12. Chapter 11

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 10: Sadist in the Bedroom

(Lemon)

* * *

Gin*POV

I threw her on the bed and kissed her neck.

"Gin~"! She giggled. It made me even harder.

"Gin—"If you tell me to wait you'll have suffer the consequences later." I interrupted her.

She glared at me playfully.

"I'm not scare, hentai (pervert)."

"I'm a pervert, huh?" I smirk evilly.

I picked her up and turned on her on her back. Her ass pointed straight in the air.

"Gin—"I smacked her ass causing her to moan and tears to sprain down her cheeks.

I undid her kimono and slipped it off. My hands purposely brushing pass her boobs making her shivers.

Her upper body fully exposed. It reveals her creamy white back.

"No Bra." I felt her back with my hand.

I snapped her red G-string.

"Who's the real hentai?" She moaned.

"Please~"!

"If I'm not wrong, Vicky, It seems you plan this the entire time." I snap the G-string again causing her smooth pink ass reveal out in the open.

She moaned.

I rubbed her ass slowly.

"Show me where you want" She placed one of her fingers on her clit.

Her eyes were priceless. "Show me with action."

I watch her finger enter her womanhood in and out.

Seeing the woman I, use to torture back in the old days masturbates right in front me.

Her moans and pleads for me to enter her.

It is such erotic experience. An experience I want let any other man take.

The woman I cherish the most.

She can be mine forever.

Vicky*POV

I never knew how sensitive I was down there.

No matter how hard I try, I cannot make myself climax.

It as if my fingers were not long enough to reach the g-spot.

My fingers were toke out of my clit. My body was turn into normal position.

The gaze in Gin's eyes was so hypnotizing. "What are you thinking about?"

He smirked.

I could not take it much longer. I want Gin. I wanted Gin inside me right now.

"Fuck me, Gintoki Sakata! I want you to fuck me."

I moaned wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Now tell me was that so hard to say." He still had that stupid sexy smirk on his face.

It made me angry and horny at the same damn time.

"Gin—"He silenced me with his oh-so-soft lips. Our tongues wrestle each other. Losing the battle, he slips his tongue in my mouth.

While our months were busy, I stripped Gin of his kimono/Yukata, boxers, and any reminder clothing.

We broke the kiss and stared into each other eyes.

Red met violet.

He rubbed my cheek and smiled. "I love you, Vicky."

A tear fell from my right eye.

"I love you too, Gin."

He kissed my lips. Leaving my lips, he kisses my neck. He sucks, tease, and bite it making me moaned.

His left hand caresses my stomach heading down my abdomen to my womanhood.

His right hand held around my waist.

He enters a finger. I bit my lip insensitively. A second finger enter I grip the sheets tighter. A third finger added.

"Oooo~"! I moan loudly.

He removed his fingers and rubbed his manhood against my opening. He enters me knowing he did not need any permission.

It did not take me long to get adjust to him because I was not a virgin.

He looks at me and I nodded my head.

"Faster."

He pounded me faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck closing up and reminder space.

"Gin~ Harder"! He picked me up into his lap.

"Oh god"! I felt the tightness in my stomach.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oooo"!

I released all over Gin's manhood. He release not too long after me. We climbed into the bed cover with sheets staring into each other eyes.

"Gin, I don't want to move anymore."

"Me either."

Normal*POV

The two-loving samurais fell asleep in each other arms unaware of the dangers that is soon came.

? *POV

The orange haired monster stood on top of the ship containing Joui veteran.

The leader lay on the couch with a cigarette in his hand.

"How close are we?" The veteran said.

"Not close enough. " The monster smirked.


	13. Chapter 12

**June 1****st ****-, oh what a beautiful day, School ends in less than 8 and half days until I hibernate for the warm, hot summer. Yeah, you heard me, correctly, I'm writing, sleeping, watching anime I need to catch up on, reading new manga releases. I do not plan to get a tan or any of that crap this summer. All I want to do is talk to my new QuoteV and followers and create new fanfictions or maybe an original story. **

**Sayonara,**

**KagomeUchiha**

* * *

Samurai Idiots

Chapter 11: Ayame Saratobi

Shinpachi*POV

I wiped the faint sweat from eyebrow and finished washing the dishes out of the sink. I sighed. The house only has three people who lived here and it is always enough dishes in the sink to plate everyone in Kabuki District.

I brush my hands on the apron and tighten my head rag. All I have to do is wake Vicky-san, Gin-san, and Kagura-san for breakfast.

I slid the door open to living room just in time to see Kagura-san climbing out of the closet. Her hair was sticking up in her pajamas…picking her nose. How disgusting?

She flicks a booger at me. I dodged it. "NANI! That is disgusting. It's bad enough I have watch Gin-chan, but really you too!"

She scratched her head. "Well, I can't go back to sleep with you talking your thoughts out loud, aru. Nobody really gives a care about you washing dishes, except for the girls who have no lives and have to be detail about every little thing in a Fanfiction. (Author: Hey!)(Kagura: What? It is true. )

She said viciously breaking the fourth wall.

"Why is every chapter you or Gin-chan always find some way to break the fourth wall? The author is getting tired of you idiots doing that. This is why we never get the next chapter in time; she always has to make up an excuse for the readers for your idiocy."

She snorted. "Shut up, megane! Aren't you breaking the fourth wall right now, aru?"

"Hey, stop talking about my glasses, their brand new!"

"Who cares, aru?"

A door slid open revealing Gin-chan in his normal clothes with wooden sword also digging in his ear.

"Oi, don't you idiots have any manners? Vicky is sleep. "He walked over wiping his ear wax on Kagura.

Why do I even try with these idiots?

Sadaharu was busy licking his paw.

"Oi, Pachi-boy, Kagura-chan, why can't you two be more like Sadaharu, he's cool, calm, and collected. You should take plenty of notes from him."

Then,

EXPLOSION!

"KAGURA, GIN-CHAN!"

I was able to duck behind Gin-chan's desk just in time. I stood up to see the result of the huge explosion.

The wall of Gin-chan's bedroom flew across the room along with Vicky-san in her half kimono and her hand on her sheath sword sliding across the floor.

From the look on her face, she did not look too happy to be out of her now destroyed bed.

Then, a figure came walking out the cloud dust that was called Gin-chan's room. An evil laugh occurred.

"Hahahaha, who do you think you are sleeping with my Gin-chan?"

"Sa-chan!" I yelled in surprised.

Vicky-san cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

The large rubble in the corner shifted revealing Kagura and Gin-chan. Kagura-san had pull out her umbrella just in time to block most of the debris.

Kagura-san jumped beside me.

"Ummm, Shinpachi-san, who the hell is she is?" Vicky-san said.

Sa-chan threw a fleet of kunais heading for Vicky-san.

"Vinny-san watch out!" Kagura yelled.

Vicky-san saw the kunais and cut down them down in blink of an eye. Kagura-san and I were amazed.

She was just as fast as Gin-chan.

Vicky-san held her sword in her hand pointing it in Sa-chan's direction.

"Listen here, you crazy bitch, I don't give a damn about what you and Gintoki Sakata did as of right now. All I want to do is sleep. So, you can take your crazy ninja ass and hop the hell out of here."

"You go, Vinny-san!" Kagura-san cheered.

"Don't eager her on. We are supposed to be trying to stop them. And where is Gin-chan?"

Gin-chan came walking up the stairs with a parfait in his hand.

"Did I miss anything?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID YOU MISS ANYTHING?" I yelled.

He took a scoop of his parfait and look around. "Oi, Pachi boy, what HAPPEN TO MY HOUSE?"

He yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gin-chan, you just notice and weren't you over there with Kagura a couple seconds ago."

He scratched head in annoyance. "No, I use an old friend of mine called cardboard. You see I'm only allowed to have one parfait a week and I wanted for breakfast since we are OUT OF STRAWBERRY MILK!"

He threw a rock at fake cardboard Gin-chan knocking it over.

"Why ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT ME FOR IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

He finished his parfait and glared at me.

Our battle was cut short when, "You go, Vinny-san!" Kagura yelled raising her fists.

Vicky*POV

This bitch has lost her mind. "Gintoki Sakata belongs to me the great ninja assassin, AYAME SARATOBI!"

She yelled.

"Well, my name is Vicky Takura and I will be the one to kick your ass."

She threw a web of natto at me. ?

I jumped up in the air and sliced every piece to bits. I landed gracefully back to the ground.

She threw another fleet of kunais. I jumped up in the air again. This time I landed on top of the roof.

(The damage to the house was you could see the inside of Gintoki room and there is rubble in the living room a hole in the ceiling made by Ayame.)

She followed right behind me. We engage in close combat. Kunai hit sword. Sword hit kunai.

I had her just where I wanted her until…my foot caught on some wood and I fell back in the hole of the house.

I closed my eyes waiting for close impact.

I open my eyes and there was…Gintoki.

"Gintoki, how the—"Stay away from my Gin-chan!"

That bitch came flying from above us. "You see this is how you get rid of her." Gintoki said.

He threw Lake Toya at him causing her to go flying into sky. Lake Toya boomerang back into his hand.

I did not realize he had saved me bridal style. A position I never thought to be save by in my entire life.

My face heated up. "You can put me down, Gintoki."

His red eyes bored into mine…

Until

Kagura kicked him out of the way. "Here is your sword, Vinny-san!"

She handed it to me. I immediately sheathed it and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kagura!"

She smiled back. "I thought you were so cool out there. I want to be just like you, so I kick anybody's ass, aru."

Shinpachi came walking over to us. "Vicky-san, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I fine." I smiled at him.

Gintoki came barging over. "Hey Brat, can't you see we were almost having a moment. "

Kagura snorted. "Oh whatever! You are too old to have a moment. Vinny-san can find any man she wants with that body."

Gin glared at her. "Oh yeah, brat, who feeds you?"

"Not you, you foodless bastard!"

They started bickering causing Shinpachi to try to calm them down. In the end, they tag team talking about his glasses.

I smiled.

I really loved here.


End file.
